No Te Recuerdo
by Sabaku No Temari
Summary: Deidara se acaba de ir a vivir con su familia perfecta o eso creia, en su nueva escuela un chico, Uchiha Itachi lo molesta y no sabe porque-¿porque no me recuerdas, Deidara?-¿que me estas ocultando, Naruto?-¿de donde se conocen?. es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste denme una oportunidad. parejas itadei y Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, mi nombre es Susana Figueroa y este es mi primer fanfiction, no se mucho sobre nada pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo, amor el anime de Naruto y ahora es el único que eh, mi pareja favorita es el itadei y bueno, espero les guste, les pediría por favor que si fallo en algo o pueden darme concejos así también como explicarme muchas cosas por no decir todas me ayudarán, gracias y espero y les guste.**_

No Te Recuerdo…  
El inicio...

Mi nombre es Namikase Deidara tengo 18 años mido 1.60, tez blanca, cabello largo rubio hasta poquito más abajo de media espalda, ojos azules como el cielo, anteriormente vivía en New York, me acababa de mudar a Japón junto con mi familia, hoy es mi primer día en la facultad de artes visuales, tengo un hermano menor de 16 años de edad llamado Uzumaki Naruto, de 1.70, piel color canela, ojos azules como el océano y tres peculiares marquitas en cada mejilla como los de un zorrito y dos grandiosos padres llamado Uzumaki Kushina, pelirroja de cabello hasta la cadera, ojos azules oscuros, piel blanca, como de 1.60 y con una personalidad intimidante, ya que ella era dulce normalmente pero si se enojaba daba miedo y Namikase Minato, de 1.84, piel color canela, cabello rubio un poco largo en picos, ojos azules como el océano y personalidad amable, era dueño de la empresa Namikase Corp de aparatos electrónicos, una de las mejores a nivel mundial.

Suena mi despertador, estaba extremadamente cansado, la noche anterior no pude dormir como era debido gracias a los nervios del primer día de clases, no suelo ser una persona que le preocupen muchas cosas entre esas entrar a una nueva escuela, pero esta era la excepción, no era una escuela cualquiera, era la mejor de todo japón y estudiaría lo que más eh querido estudiar desde pequeño -lo único que eh querido estudiar realmente-hice el más grande esfuerzo para no quedar dormido y me levante de la cama, tome mi ropa para ducharme y entre al baño, después de 25 minutos salí bañado y cambiado, me observe en el espejo y como ya era costumbre para mi me peine media cola, baje las escaleras y al momento de entrar a la cocina vi a papá leer el periódico, a mamá cocinar unos deliciosos Hot cackes y al podré Naru intentado no quedarse dormido sobre la mesa.  
Buenos dias- salude  
Buenos días- respondieron todos al unísono  
Listo para tu primer día, Dei?- pregunto papá bajando un poco el periódico para observarme  
Algo así, hm- conteste un poco nervioso  
Al parecer alguien está asustado por su primer día de clases- se burló Naru con una gran sonrisa  
Claro que no, hm- conteste un poco alterado  
Yo diría que si- respondió Naru con una sonrisa zorruna  
Eso no es cierto!- respondí para después meterme un bocado de Hot cackes a la boca, Mamá y papá rieron ante mi reacción y al igual que Naru, empezamos a desayunar todos juntos para después dirigirnos hacia el coche de papá.  
Papá iba manejando, yo iba en el asiento del compiló y Naru en el asiento trasero, iba un poquito nervioso debo admitirlo pero sólo poquito, llegamos hasta el colegio de Naru y lo dejamos en la entra, se despidió con una sonrisa y la mano alzada moviendola de derecha a izquierda, continuamos el recorrido papá y yo con una pequeña conversación hasta que llegue a la facultad y baje del auto despidiendome de igual manera que Naru de papá y el se fue, dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada, era enorme, sonreí, me sentía curioso de cómo sería mi estancia en el colegio, definitivamente sería grandioso, comencé a caminar destruido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que choque con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, voltee a ver con quien había chocado y me quedé paralizado al ver tanta belleza, un hombre de unos 20 años de edad, tez morena clara, cabello largo negro recogido en una coleta baja, orbes del mismo color negro tan profundo que me sentía desnudo ante el, intimidado, altura como de 1.85, llevaba un traje negro junto con una camisa de botones blanco y una corbata roja, pude notar que tenía unas peculiares marcas debajo de sus orbes, parecen ojeras, unas muy grandes, me di cuenta que me había quedado observandolo por mucho tiempo o al menos eso me pareció y al instante me sonroje.  
Por alguna extraña razón, ese chico se me hacía conocido...  
L..lo siento, no me fije- me disculpe tartamudeando y sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
Fijate por donde caminas- me respondió y al instante pase de rojo de vergüenza a uno rojo de enojo  
Que dijiste?- conteste, más bien grite  
Aparte de ciego, sordo, te dije que te fijaras, imbécil- contestó con una voz que para cualquiera sonaría intimidante, pero para mi en ese momento no lo fue.  
No tengo tiempo para imbéciles, permiso- contestó antes de siquiera poder decirle algo, pasó aún lado de mi empujandome con el hombro y se fue, estaba echo una furia, ese idiota me las pagaría  
Llegue a mi primera clase y me dedique a prestar atención, estaba entusiasmado que olvide el incidente de la mañana, así transcurrieron las clases y cuando salí a eso de las 2:00pm iba platicando con mi mejor amigo de la infancia que casualmente está en mis mismas clases y en la misma carrera, su nombre Akasuna No Sasori, un pelirrojo de 1.63, 3 centímetros más alto que yo, de 20 años aunque su apariencia sea de un adolescente de 15, hace 5 años que no nos veíamos, íbamos platicando animadamente hasta que sentí un empujón, voltee y pude observar al mismo chico de esta mañana con una sonrisa de lado y 3 hombres más a su Alrededor, el que estaba a su derecha era alto como de 1.90, fornido, de un tono de piel, azulada!? Y una sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón, o al menos eso me pareció a mi, el de su izquierda era alto como de 1.83 de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello corto negro un poco chino y el de su izquierda aún lado del de cabello negro corto está otro como de 1.85 piel blanca y ojos morados, tenía el cabello corto puntiagudo y naranja y tenía su rostro lleno de pirscings, verlos juntos intimidaban, pero yo no soy de esos de los que se asustan con cualquiera cosa frunci el ceño y estuve a punto de gritarles un par de cosas cuando sentí un agarre en mi brazo derecho, voltee y vi a Sasori negando con la cabeza  
No te metas en problemas- me dijo, con la expresión seria- no es buena idea meterse con ellos  
No entendía porque me sugería eso pero le haré caso, se que es lo mejor-está bien- conteste dándome la vuelta empezando a caminar junto a Sasori, hay entendí que mi estancia en esa escuela no sería tan perfecta como tenía planeado...

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, críticas, sugerencias, ideas por favor haganmelas saber , hasta pronto gracias, adiós**_ _ **:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno, tengo unos capítulos adelantados y espero que si les haya gustado, no me gusta hacer esperar se siente feo y pues espero actualizar cada tercer día máximo, puede que sea diario, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y se que al principio pues no deja mucho que desear pero de juro que se bajará poniendo interesante, gracias a todos y todas que lo leyeron, soy feliz de verdad_**

 **No Te Recuerdo...**

Frustración...

Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, tengo 20 años, mido 1.85, mi piel es morena clara, tengo cabello largo negro al igual que mis ojos, debajo de estoy tengo unas peculiares ojeras.

Primer día de clases, me había levantado a las 6:00am, me di una ducha de 20 minutos, baje hacia el comedor y ahí ya está mi familia, Uchiha Mikoto, cabello largo hasta más abajo de media espalda lacio oscuro, tez blanca como la porcelana, orbes negras, complexión delgada, de 1.60, Uchiha Fugaku, piel morena, cabello un poco largo, Negro al igual que sus ojos, altura 1.80, de cuerpo un poco fornido y mi hermano menor Uchiha Sasuke, 16 años de edad, altura 1.85, cabello un poco largo puntiagudo negro con destellos azules, orbes negras, piel blanca pálida, complexión delgada pero músculoso, serio y orgulloso como todos en mi familia

Buenos días-salude

buenos dias-contestaron mamá y papá

Hmp- contestó Sasuke

Me senté en el comedor, el desayuno estaba servido, consistía en originis ensaladas y comidas tradicionales de Japón, desayunamos en silencio como todos los días, terminamos el desayuno y nos dirigimos hacia el coche

Llegamos al colegio de Sasuke, se despidió y se fue, seguimos el recorrido padre y yo en completo silencio hasta llegar a la facultad, yo estudio administración de empresas en el colegio más prestigioso de todo japón, esta separado por áreas, psicología, artes visuales, derecho, administración de empresas, etc.

Iba caminando por la entrada del área de artes cuando una joven chocó contra mi, era de estatura prometo, entre 1.55 y 1.60 más o menos, rubia de orbes azules como el cielo, tez clara como la porcelana, complexión delgada, una hermosa chica...

L.. Lo siento- se disculpo

Fijate por donde caminas-conteste de mala manera, por dios era un chico! Y no cualquier chico, sino que nada más y nada menos que Deidara

Que dijiste?- pregunto

Aparte de ciego, sordo, te dije que te fijaras, imbécil-respondí, no soportaba esto, creí que me había deshecho de ese rubio insolente hace 9 años

No tengo tiempo para imbéciles, permiso-conteste, no soportaba estar cerca de ese rubio y menos sabiendo que lo acababa de confundir con una chica! Y no por el hecho de equivocarme, cuando lo conocí también lo hice, sino por haber pensado que era lindo . . .

Paron las clases hasta terminar, iba charlando con Kisame uno de mis mejores amigos, Shisui mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y Pain mi otro mejor amigo cuando se me ocurrió una idea, porque no divertirme un rato con ese rubio?

Que les parece jugarle una pequeña broma a un rubio?- pregunte, en ese momento Kisame sonrió y los demás asistieron

Hace rato choque con un rubio escandaloso y me gustaría divertirme un rato con el- sonreí y los demás rieron

Fuimos a buscar a ese rubio cuando lo encontramos iba con un pelirrojo, Akasuna No Sasori, no tengo nada contra el así que lo pase de largo y camine hacia el rubio volviendo a Empujarlo con el hombro, llegue hasta con Kisame, Shisui y Pain y me pose en medio de ellos con media sonrisa, el rubio volteo y nos observó con el ceño fruncido, note como si quisiera decirnos algo pero en ese momento Sasori lo tomo del brazo y le dijo un par de cosas, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue, este es el comienzo, rubiecito...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **No Te Recuerdo...**_

Reencuentro...

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 16 años de edad, anteriormente vivía en New York, tengo más o menos 1 mes que me cambie a Japón junto con mis padres Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina y mi hermano mayor Namikaze Deidara

Al parecer Dei no había dormido bien, cuando bajo tenía cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, desayunamos animadamente como todas las mañanas en mi hogar, ah amaba a mi familia, cuando llegue al colegio estaba un poco nervioso, era mi primer día de clases en el colegio más prestigioso de todo japón, konoha high school, entre y fui directamente hacia la oficina de la directora Tsunade, una mujer alta de pechos bulominosos, y cabello rubio recojido en dos coletas bajas, me explico en que aula estaba y donde se encontraba, a los 5 minutos encontré el aula y toque la puerta, el profesor salió y me saludo.

Así que tu eres Uzumaki Naruto eh, es un placer conocerte soy Umino Iruka e imparto la materia de salud, entra por favor

Entre y todos posaron su vista en mi, Iruka sensei habló-el es su nuevo compañero de clases, por favor tratenlo bien

Soy Uzumaki Naruto, vengo de New York y espero llevarme bien con ustedes-me presente y la mayoría de las chicas gritaron y decían cosas como

Kyaaa ees tan lindo-

Sus marquitas son adorables-

Yo solo sonreí y escuche que Iruka sensei me decía- por favor Naruto toma asiento aún lado de Kiba-kum- yo voltee al lugar señalado y comencé a caminar

Este sería un buen año, o al menos eso creía hasta que vi esas orbes negras detrás de Kiba, no podría creerlo...

S..Sasuke- nombre

Dobe- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado marca Uchiha, nunca creí volver a encontrarme con Uchiha Sasuke...

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Era una mañana común y corriente, hasta que vi entrar a cierto rubio dobe por la puerta del colegio, jamás creí volver a verlo, pero la vida trae muchas sorpresas.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Estaba en receso junto con Kiba, shikamaru, chouji, neji, sai y lee, amigos que acabo de conocer y que soy grandes personas, me sentía muy a gusto con ellos pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería mi vida ahora con Sasuke de vuelta, hace 9 años que dejamos de vernos y hace 9 años que descubrí que era una vida feliz.

Sasuke cuando éramos niño siempre me peleaba, éramos vecinos de la casa de campo que teníamos en México, cada vacaciones de verano nos encontrábamos y siempre eran las peores vacaciones, porque? simple, Sasuke y yo nos odiabamos a muerte el siempre tan perfecto, alagado por todo, hasta por mis padres! Siempre burlándose de mi llamandome dobe, lo odio y ahora que vuelve a mi vida, esto será un largo año.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Este capítulo debo admitir que no creo que sea interesante, no se ya que prácticamente lo escribí dormida, me estaba quedando dormida y pues no se bien de que trata, pero a partir de ahora se empieza a poner interesante y ya empezaré a explicar muchas cosas, espero que de verdad les guste no sólo el capítulo, sino que todo el fic :/ estoy nerviosa, gracias a todos y todas por leer, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo**_

 _ **No Te Recuerdo...**_

Bromas...

Ya había pasado más de 2 semanas desde que entre a la facultad encontrandome a diario con Itachi y sus secuaces...

Flash back

Quien es ese azabache que tanto me molesta, Sasori no danna?-le pregunté a mi mejor amigo

Uchiha Itachi-contestó con simpleza-no se que le ocurre pero la ha agarrado contra ti Deidara, algo le has de haber hecho para que se comporte así, el suele ser muy reservado

Yo no lo eh hecho nada, hm!-conteste un poco alterado, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, porque me trataba así? Sasori no danna solo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza pero no dijo nada...

Fin flash back

Lo único que sabía era su nombre y que viene de una de las familias más ricas de todo japón, tendría que descubrir que tenía contra mi, ya tenía 2 semanas soportando sus burlas, sus bromas y sus golpes, bueno los de sus amigos, el no me golpeaba, mandaba a hacerlo, ah y también que para mi gran suerte vivía a en frente de mi casa y su familia era gran amiga de la mía

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Porque Deidara no me había hecho ninguna broma? Tengo 2 semanas haciéndole la vida imposible y el idiota se hacía el que no me recordaba, veremos si no recuerda está broma...

Se podía ver a un Itachi con un par de litros de pintura verde, estaba esperando a que Deidara saliera a comer a él pequeño lugar con pasto detrás de unos cuantos arbustos y árboles algo escondido, su lugar favorito en el cual salía todos los días junto con Sasori a comer

Observe como se acercaba ese rubio al lugar, era hora de mi plan, estaba sobre un árbol con los botes de pintura, esperando a que Deidara se sentará, y así lo hizo, quise esperar un poco hasta que estuviera más distraído, quiero agarrarlo aún más de sorpresa, cuando note que estaba distraído charlando con Sasori de sabe que cosas sonreí, era el momento, vacíe los botes de pintura sobre el, Kisame y yo soltamos la risa y bajamos del árbol de un salto, el rubio estaba tan sorprendido que estaba seguro no diría nada por la impresión, últimamente me e estado equivocando mucho con este rubro y me frustra, primero creí que si lo provocaba me diría cosas o me haría de sus bromas pesadas que solía hacerme antes, no lo hizo, después creí que me reclamaria o diría a mis padres, pero no lo hizo y ahora lo tengo aquí sobre mi tratando de golpearme y yo tratando de quitarme de ensima, este chico a cambiado mucho, comenzamos a golpearnos y uno que otro insulto no se hacía esperar, lo único que seguía conservando Deidara era su fluido vocabulario, Kisame y Sasori terminaron separandonos, estaba hecho un desastre, no creí que Deidara se me aventara ensima, estaba lleno de pintura y con uno que otro moreton, claro el no estaba mejor, se veía fatal, jamás creí verlo así

Que es lo que traes en contra mía, imbécil!-me grito furioso-porque me haces todo esto!? Si jamás te eh hecho nada-grito, que jamás me había hecho nada? Acaso me esta jugando una broma?

A casó ya lo olvidaste?-pregunte de lo más calmado que en ese momento pude estar

Olvidar que? Si yo jamás en mi vida te había visto hasta hace 2 semanas!- respondió entre alterado y confundido

Me estas jugando una broma?-pregunte, algo no estaba bien, ahora que lo pensaba, hay muchas cosas que no sabía de Deidara por ejemplo, que es hijo de los Namikaze, que yo esté enterado los Namikaze solo tenían un hijo y ese era Naruto, que está pasando aquí?

El que me está jugando sus estúpidas bromas infantiles eres tú!-respondió aún ccabreado

Me quede observandolo, no supe que responder o hacer, nunca espere esto, estará diciendo la verdad, o es una broma?-lo siento-me disculpe, dejaré las cosas en paz, al menos hasta que descubra que está pasando aquí

Que?-respondió incrédulo

Quiero disculparme por mi infantil comportamiento, Deidara no se porque reaccione así contra ti-respondí esperando una risa o un te lo creíste de parte del rubio porque el perfectamente sabe porque reaccione así

Ya no importa, supongo-respondió incrédulo -hagamos las paces-dijo estirando su mano y con una leve sonrisa

Estreche su mano con la mía y sonreí de medio lado-sin resentimientos?-pregunte

El asintió y sonrió-sin resentimientos-respondió

Nos soltamos y cada quien se fue por su camino, tenía que descubrir algo, no se que pero si se que es algo importante acerca de ese rubio escandaloso...

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

No sabía porque, pero por fin Uchiha Itachi me dejaría en paz en la facultad. Fue extraño pero sentí una agradable sensación de alegría, pero hubo otra de melancolía

Porque me dolía que Itachi de tratarme?-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias a todos por leer esta cosa que salio de mi cabecita :p sw verdad muchas gracias y espero y les guste en serio, bueno como se llama este capitulo "un nuevo cambio" pues eso es, a partir de este capitulo se empieza a desenlazar (?) esta historia y espero y pronto termine, estoy muy nerviosa pensando en "si les gustara" o en "esta tan mal" bueno en fin, quejas, sugerencias por favor haganmelas saber, de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic lo aprecio mucho, bye.**_

No Te Recuerdo…

Un nuevo cambio…

Naruto y yo hemos tenido problemas en el colegio últimamente, tenía dos semanas que entró y en esas dos semanas siempre se la pasaba compitiendo conmigo, tratando de ser mejor en todo y cada que podía me molestaba o insultaba, yo solo lo ignoraba pero ya estaba colmando mi paciencia.  
Ese día llegue como siempre temprano al colegio y por alguna razón Naruto ya había llegado, me senté en mi lugar y voltee a ver hacia la ventana solo para distraerme un rato pero sentí una intensa mirada, sabía que era la de Naruto y trate de ignorarla como siempre pero hoy no tenía tanta paciencia como otras veces, voltee hacia el y le sostuve la mirada.

Que quieres, dobe?- pregunte

Solo pensaba ¿que es lo que le ven las chicas a un amargado como tu?-dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció llena de burla

Que soy mejor que tu-conteste con simpleza, Naruto se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el mío se puso delante de mí.

Soy mejor que tu- dijo

En que? -Pregunte

En que por lo menos yo no soy gay-respondió sonriendo

Y quien dijo que lo soy?-pregunte fastidiado, como se le ocurre

Yo, teniendo tantas chicas detrás de ti y no les haces caso! Solo hay una explicación para eso y es que eres gay-dijo sonriendo

No lo soy, estúpido-respondí, su sonrisa desapareció por un segundo y después se dio la vuelta, no dijo nada más, Naruto siempre a sido raro  
Ese día no puede dejar de pensar en lo de esa mañana, también pude notar que Sai estaba un poco más raro con Naruto y eso me molesto, no se por qué pero lo hizo  
Pasaron todas las clases hasta terminar, salí del colegio hoy quería caminar, iba caminando cerca de un callejón y escuche un golpe seco como si algo se hubiera caído, voltee y me sorprendió ver a Naruto tirado sangrado, al parecer estaba teniendo una pelea con unos delincuentes corrí hacia el y empecé a golpear a esos hombres, lo bueno es que papá me había obligado a tomar clases de defensa personal si no ya estaría acabado ya que eran 5 contra 2 y podría decirse que sólo contra uno ya que Naruto estaba más inconsciente que consciente, al final terminaron huyendo de ahí y Naruto volteo, se veía cansado

Gracias- me dijo, se le escuchaba cansado y nervioso

Que sucedió?- pregunte

Trataron de asaltarme y propasarse conmigo -dijo nervioso, parecía que quería llorar no sólo del miedo si no también de la importancia

Que bueno que llegue a tiempo, te acompañó a tu casa- le dije

No es necesario -contestó frunciendo el ceño

No te pregunte, vamos- respondí, iba a reclamar pero empecé a caminar sin darle tiempo de hablar, el me siguió, al principio íbamos en silencio pero después comenzó a hablar

Porque me ayudaste?-pregunto incrédulo

Para la otra no lo vuelvo a hacer si tanto te molesto-conteste como si de verdad no me importará

No es por eso, solo que me sorprendió -dijo aún incrédulo

Porque soy el único que puede molestarte desde niños, dobe-conteste con una sonrisa de lado marca Uchiha

Volteo a ver y sonrió-nunca cambiaras teme!-respondió para después sonreír

Pasamos todo el recorrido hablando y discutiendo, jamás habíamos platicado así y me sentía a gusto, llegamos a su casa y me invitó a pasar, entre y me saludo la señora Kushina, al parecer le daba gusto verme de nuevo, preguntó por mamá y después dijo que a ver cuando volvíamos a juntarnos las familias, subí al cuerpo de dobe, estuvimos platicando hasta que oscureció y me fui, fue un día divertido, cuando llegue a casa vi a Itachi sentado en el sofá de la casa como si estuviera meditando algo, centrado en sabe que cosas, volteo

Hola Sasuke, que tal tu día?-pregunto con una sonrisa, de esas que siempre me regalaba cuando me veía llena de alegría

Bien gracias y el tuyo?- pregunte para luego sentarme a su lado  
Raro, recuerdas a Deidara? -Pregunto, me sorprendió que Itachi sacará ese tema, el jamás hablaba de ese rubio, jamás supe porque se separaron si eran tan unidos, Deidara siempre le gastaba bromas a Itachi y el decía odiarlo pero siempre que se peleaba con el por lo menos sonreía al recordarlo, cuando deje de verlo hasta ahora, Itachi con el único que sonría es conmigo y no por diversión, si no porque se la pasaba bien o platicábamos, hace tiempo que el dejo de divertirse, a veces creo que Itachi estaba enamorado de Deidara

Si, que hay con el?-pregunte, estaba intrigado aunque me demostraba desinteresado en el tema, después de todo ese rubio escandaloso siempre me callo bien

Estudia en la universidad conmigo-respondió con un deje de tristeza

Y que hay con el? Te odia?-respondí intrigado por el estado de ánimo de Itachi, era lo único que de me ocurría que pasó como para que Itachi este triste

No, solo que actúa como si no me recordará-respondió

Y porque no le preguntas si te recuerda o no?-respondí con simpleza

Ya lo hice, dijo que no-respondió, Itachi volteo a verme y antes de que pudiera hablar, continuó- lo más extraño es que me dijo Kisame que al parecer es hijo de Minato namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki  
Lo vi incrédulo, que yo sepa Naruto no tenía hermanos y si ya tiene tendrían que ser más chicos que el, no más grandes -no se supone que sólo tenían a Naruto?-pregunte

Itachi asintió, ahora comprendía su estado de ánimo-wooow, jamás creí que a él gran Uchiha Itachi le gustara un chico, y no cualquier chico, sino el mismísimo que le arruinaba todas sus vacaciones y el que Itachi juraba y perjuraba que odiaba con todo su ser-dije bromeando, quería subir el estado de ánimo de Itachi y también burlarme, Itachi volteo rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojado, no creí que acaba de acertar en eso, estaba sorprendido lo que le sigue-estas bromeando cierto?-le pregunté con la esperanza de que me dijera un "es broma" o "como crees Sasuke"

No soy gay Sasuke! -Dijo con el ceño fruncido -aparte si lo fuera no haría mucha diferencia, Deidara se a puesto tan guapo que parece aún más mujer de lo que ya lo hacía-contestó serio para luego soltar la risa, ok Itachi me había hecho una mala broma haciendo esa cara, por un momento creí que había acertado.


	6. Chapter 6

No Te Recuerdo

Que me esta pasando?...

Sasuke y yo empezamos a hacernos muy amigo, tanto que empecé a considerarlo mi mejor amigo, siempre iba a su casa o el venía a la mía saliendo de clases, nos juntamos juntos, hacíamos tarea juntos, salíamos juntos, su familia y la mía volvía a salir juntos pero algo no estaba bien, Deidara jamás había ido a una reunión con la familia Uchiha y no era porque no quisiera lo sé, es solo que siempre tenía mucha tarea o salía con Sasori, su mejor amigo.  
Era sábado y hoy iba a ir con Sasuke a su casa, últimamente me sentía raro al verlo pero supongo que es normal, nos estamos haciendo cada vez más unidos  
Llegue a su casa y el me abrió la puerta, me invitó a pasar y subimos a su cuarto, estábamos platicando de cosas triviales, reímos y bromeábamos  
Que estaba haciendo, porque no dejaba de ver los labios de Sasuke? Los lindos y no tan carnosos labios de Sasuke...

Dobe?-dijo Sasuke algo confundido porque no le hacía caso pero no reaccione, no como debía

Sasuke...-dije al momento que cerraba los ojos y me acercaba a él

Na...Naruto ¿qué haces?-dijo nervioso Sasuke- Naru...  
La frase quedó incompleta ya que había sellado sus labios con un beso, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos, lo vi en el momento que los abrí y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me separe de él y me puse rojo hasta las orejas, no sabía que hacer o que decir

Sasuke yo... Lo siento de verdad, no sé que me paso yo-tenía la mente en blanco, estaba tartamudeando y estaba rojo como un tomate, Sasuke estaba en shock

Naruto yo...-no pudo terminar la frase, yo ya había tomado mis cosas y había salido de su habitación en cuestión de segundos, no quería afrontarme a Sasuke pude escuchar como el gritaba mi nombre y empezaba a seguirme yo ya iba bajando las escaleras cuando choque con alguien, voltee a ver quién era y me sorprendí de ver a Dei

Que haces aquí - pregunto Dei sorprendido

Naruto- dijo Sasuke que iba a bajar apenas las escaleras

Hablamos en la casa Dei! Adiós-dije apresurado, no quería que Sasuke me dijera cosas y menos como un "no soy gay, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi" o un "déjame en paz" o "no me vuelvas a hablar nunca" salí de la casa y corrí hasta un parque a unas cuadras de ahí, note que Sasuke no me seguía y me senté en una banca del parque, comencé a llorar, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo, no ahora comenzó a llover pero no me moví del parque

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-  
Uchiha Sasuke Pov

No sé porque Naruto hizo eso! Yo no soy gay! Pero aun así me sentía pésimo al pensar que tal vez Naru no quisiera volver a hablar conmigo, la primera persona con la que pude sentir que tenía un amigo y pasaba esto, no sé qué pensar vi que Naruto se fue y decidí no seguirlo, los dos teníamos que meditar las cosas, fui a mi habitación a pensar, jamás me había sentido así, supongo que esto es algo parecido a lo que sintió Itachi al perder a Deidara, no, no tiene nada parecido, no se porque razón se dejaron de hablar pero dudo que sea por lo mismo, en fin, no quiero dejar de hablarle a Naruto

Namikaze Deidara Pov

No sabía que Naruto le hablaba al hermano de Itachi, ni siquiera sabía que Itachi tenía un hermano, más importante, que le habría pasado a mi hermano? Porque bajo así? Estoy preocupado por el, bueno ya hablaré después con el, ahora tengo que ver que es lo que quería Itachi, porque me dijo que viniera...


	7. Chapter 7

No Te Recuerdo…

Confusión…

Uchiha Itachi Pov

Quieres un té?- le pregunté, había invitado a Dei a mi casa, necesitaba saber porque no me recordaba

Si, por favor-contestó, al parecer había preocupado por Naruto

Ahora te lo traigo- fui a la cocina y le prepare un té y un café para mí, salí y Deidara estaba con la cabeza agachada

Te sientes bien?- le pregunté, jamás lo había visto así

Estoy preocupado por mi hermano, que le habrá pasado? - Me pregunto, ¿de verdad eran hermanos? Bueno si se parecen pero porque en ese entonces no fue Dei con ellos? Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle

Dei-levanto la vista de la taza de té para verme- hace 9 años tu...- no pude terminar la frase porque sonó su celular

Disculpa- se disculpó y se alejó un poco para contestar su celular, pasaron dos minutos aproximadamente y regreso-lo siento Itachi tengo que irme, hablamos después- se despidió  
Está bien, te acompañó a la puerta- conteste  
Gracias- respondió con una dulce sonrisa, jamás creí ver a ese rubio mostrar una sonrisa que no sea llena de burla o sarcasmo, se fue aun lloviendo y yo entre a casa, ya será después

Uchiha Itachi fin Pov

Namikaze Deidara Pov

Llegue al parque que Naru me había dicho que fuera, lo vi sentado en una banca, me senté junto a él- de donde se conocen- pregunte

Los Uchiha siempre han sido amigos de la familia- dijo Naru

Porque yo no sabía?- pregunte incrédulo

Hace 9 años que no nos veíamos- respondió Naruto nervioso

Y porque? Pregunte aún incrédulo

Nos fuimos a vivir a New York, recuerda- respondió

Que pasó con ese chico?-pregunte cambiando de tema, pude notar que Naruto se puso nervioso y rojo

Bese a Sasuke...-contestó rojo hasta las orejas

Te gusta?- pregunte, no le veía el problema si se gustaban

Si-contestó, apenas iba a responderle que no había problema cuando el continuo- el no es gay, estoy seguro que me odia- respondió, estaba sorprendido, cuando veía que iba siempre a casa, Sasuke siempre veía con ojos de amor a Naru, o tal vez me equivoque-no quiero dejar de ser amigo de Sasuke-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Naru, se me rompía el corazón ver a mi hermano asi, el tan alegre Naruto ahora estaba devastado

Si Sasuke te quiere en su vida, hará lo que sea por que estés en ella Naru, aunque sea solo como amigos, ahí es cuando te darás cuenta si es una persona valiosa o no-le dije, Naru sonrió amargamente y respondió un tienes razón, para posteriormente pararse e indicarme que nos fuéramos a casa

Gracias Dei, me alegra a ver encontrado al mejor hermano del mundo-dijo Naru sonriendo, espera ¿encontrado?

Encontrado? -Pregunte y Naru palideció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

Si, ósea que mamá me haya dado al mejor hermano del mundo - respondió tartamudeando, mentía lo sabía perfectamente

Que me estas ocultando, Naruto? -Pregunte un tanto curioso, Naruto no sabía que decir, tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido y sólo se ponía más pálido

Dei, yo... Es que...

Deidara?- escuche una voz femenina, voltee a ver quién me hablaba y vi a una chica con un paraguas, era no muy alta como de 1.60, tenía el cabello rubio largo un poco más cenizo que el mío, tez blanca y ojos azules como el cielo

Me conoces?- pregunte, parecía dudosa

Eres Deidara, cierto!?-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto estaba igual de confundido que yo

No, disculpa lo estás confundiendo-dijo Naruto para posteriormente jalarme- lo sentimos, tenemos que retirarnos adiós  
No, esperen!- dijo la chica y yo pare tratando de soltar el agarre que tenía Naruto sobre mi, voltee hacia ella mientras Naru decía muy nervioso que teníamos que irnos ya-yo... Yo me llamo Yamanaka Ino, tu eres Deidara cierto?- me pregunto

Si, soy Deidara, Namikaze Deidara, me conoces?-pregunte y ella parecía dudar de lo que iba a decir

Ino! -Se escuchó un grito de una chica y ella volteo- tenemos que irnos, se nos hará tarde- dijo cada vez más cerca de nosotros, era una chica de un peculiar cabello rosa y orbes verdes

Yo me tengo que ir -dijo Ino -pero este es mi número, llamame por favor -dijo mientras me daba un papel con un número escrito

No lo necesita -dijo un nervioso Naruto, iba a quitarle el número pero me le adelante y lo tome

Gracias -dije sonriendo un poco incrédulo, para que le hablaría?

Hablemos después más tranquilos -dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida- ambos necesitamos hablar y creo que tu necesitas respuestas que yo tengo, hasta luego Dei-nii -alzó la mano para despedirse y se fue, me había dicho Dei-nii?, voltee a ver a un muy nervioso Naruto

Que me escondes, Uzumaki Naruto? -Dije serio y el tartamudeo, empezó a correr y yo lo seguí, llegamos a casa y se encerró en su habitación todo lo que quedaba de la noche...

Algo me escondía y yo mismo lo descubriría...


	8. Chapter 8

No Te Recuerdo... 

Yo si te recuerdo…

Había pasado un corto lapso de 3 meses en el que ya no discutía con Deidara ni le hacía bromas ni lo molestaba, etc. Estaba intrigado en porque el rubio no me recordaba, trate de recordar todo lo relacionado a él pero no podía recordar más allá de lo buenos amigos y a la vez los más grandes enemigos que éramos hace aproximadamente 9 años.

Flash Back

Iba saliendo de la casa de campo en la que estaba pasando mis vacaciones, la cual vendimos hace 7 años, salía hacia el patio trasero para meterme a la alberca que se entraba justo ahí, mamá estaba cocinando aperitivos y papá salió a la casa de unos viejos amigos para invitarlos a pasar el rato con nosotros, Sasuke se estaba poniendo su traje de baño.  
Apenas iba a saliendo de casa cuando me empezaron a aventar piedras, voltee hacia el lado izquierdo y pude reconocer la cabeza amarilla de ese rubio gritón, el culpable de que todas mis vacaciones fueran un desastre, Deidara.  
Aún lado vivía el viejo Onoki, abuelo de Deidara, era un viejo regañón no sabía nada más y no quería hacerlo, solo sabía que Deidara todas las vacaciones de verano venía de visita y a arruinar mis vacaciones, cuando lo vi por primera vez lo confundí con una niña, grave error, recuerdo que escuche un grito y me asome por arriba de la pared a ver que había sido, hay lo vi, se acaba de caer y al parecer fue una caída fea porque grito, salte la pared y fui hasta el para ayudarle a levantarse como todo un caballero-se encuentra bien, señorita- le dije no por ligar sino porque lo había visto en una de esas películas que veía mamá

A quien le has dicho señorita, imbécil!- grito, yo me sorprendí, no era una niña!

Lo siento, no fue mi intención confundirte yo solo quería ayudar - me disculpe

Nadie te pidió tu ayuda!- respondió

No supe como pero terminamos peleando a golpes y después reímos, volví a la realidad cuando sentí una piedra estamparse en mi frente, Deidara seguía lanzándome piedras y yo corrí y me avente a la piscina, dios creí que llegaría hasta la siguiente semana como todas las vacaciones, siempre llegaba una semana después de empezar las vacaciones. Soltó una risa.

Se que siempre me extrañas, pero esta es la primera vez que poner cara de idiota al verme, hm- grito para después soltar una risotada

Odie ese comentario, fruncí el ceño- nadie podría extrañar a un mocoso mimado como tu- dije, estaba molesto, muy molesto - por eso tus padres nunca vienen de vacaciones contigo, porque les hartas- continúe, y era verdad, sus padres jamás venían de vacaciones con el, lo mandaban solo y no dudaría que fuera por esa razón. Deidara frunció el ceño y borro al instante la sonrisa burlona que tenía en su rostro, sonreí con prepotencia, al parecer di justo en el clavo.

Pues te equivocas, pero a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones- respondió muy enojado para después irse. Al parecer hacerte en lo que dije, sino no se hubiera puesto así Deidara no era de los que se ofendían fácilmente y menos de los que se quedaban sin que decir al momento de pelear con palabras, de hecho, jamás había podido ganarle en una pelea verbal a ese rubio, y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho jamás creí que ese día sería el último que viera a Deidara, hasta hoy...  
Ese día fueron los Namikaze a mi casa y estaba Naruto y la señora Kushina y el señor Minato , me la paso a gusto y debo reconocer que se me había olvidado el incidente con Deidara ese día hasta que me di cuenta que dejó de molestarme aún después de que se fueran los Namikaze  
Fin flash back

En ese entonces sentía que lo odiaba, no lo había visto en dos días después de esos dos cortos días sentía que me hacía falta algo, me hacía falta el rubio, pero no volví a verlo más, a pesar de que siempre peleábamos lo consideraba mi mejor amigo pero desde entonces sentía que había perdido a mi mejor amigo, dos veranos lo espere pero jamás volvió después mis padres vendieron la casa y no volví a ir a buscarlo


	9. Chapter 9

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me motivo mucho, perdón si no los puedo hacer mas largos, aun se me dificulta un poco y por eso estoy tratando de subir un capitulo por día yo se lo desesperante que es que no suban la continuación pronto T-T bueno espero que les guste y a lo que veo la historia no se le ve fin :o y pronto habra lemmon D: bueno adios**_

No Te Recuerdo . . .  
Enamorados

Uzumaki Naruto pov

Estaba recostado en mi cama sin mucho que hacer, Deidara ha estado preguntando que que es lo que le escondo y no es como que me guste mentirle pero es algo que tengo que hacer, por otro lado estaba Sasuke, efectivamente después de lo del otro día no habíamos vuelto a hablar, cuando aún estábamos en el colegio el pasaba de mi, y ahora que estamos de vacaciones no lo e vuelto a ver, antes me conformaba con solo verlo y que no les haya dicho a los demás, pero ahora tengo muchísimas ganas de verlo y es que como puedo llegar y pedirle perdón! Que tal y me dice cosas como "qué asco, no te me acerques" o simplemente me ignora es algo que no soportaría y es que como puede terminar enamorado del que en la infancia era mi peor enemigo, si lo sé la gente cambia y no la llevábamos tan bien que por un momento creí que el también me correspondía, me confundí. Tocaron el timbre de mi casa, no quiero ir a abrir que lo haga alguien más, seguía sumergido pensando en todos mis problemas que no escuche cuando tocaron mi puerta y menos cuando la abrían.

Dobe...-escuche, era la voz de Sasuke? Me levante como un rayo estaba asustado y confundido, acaso vino a decirme que me odiaba?

Sasuke...por favor no me odies, y..yo por un momento creí que tu...-estaba tartamudeando, confundido y asustado, comencé a llorar ¡dios! Porque me pasa todo a mi, sentí que Sasuke limpiaba mis lágrimas voltee hacia arriba y es que Sasuke era mucho más alto que yo y me sorprendió no ver una sonrisa prepotente como las que el siempre hace o de burla, era una sincera

Naruto, no te odio, eh estado pensando en lo que pasó, en la buena relación de amigo que tenemos y me di cuenta que no quiero que nuestra amistad termine, jamás creí esto que me pasa pero me eh dado cuenta que me gustas...-sonrió- y si tenemos una buena amistad, como sería una relación de pareja?, se que estas dos semanas no hemos hablado y que me comporte mal contigo pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, bueno después de todo siempre creí que me gustaban las chicas-río- dobe, quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto, estaba sorprendido! Era un sueño? Que alguien me pellizque! Estaba tan feliz

SIIII! -Grite, estaba tan feliz, di un pequeño salto y abrace a Sasuke y el tamaño me abrazo, me sentía tan feliz, como que todos mis problemas habían terminado, Sasuke me beso y yo me sonroje hasta las orejas, jamás creí esto pero es lo mejor que me a pasado, que Sasuke me quiera como yo a él.  
Duramos un rato en mi habitación hasta que mamá nos llamó para bajar a cenar ¿ya era tan tarde? Cuando estoy con Sasuke el tiempo pasa volando  
Bajamos y ya estaban todos sentados, Dei estaba serio como ya siempre estaba desde que sospecha que le oculto algo, eso me desanima ya ni siquiera me dirige la palabra solo para preguntarme que es lo que le oculto pero no puedo decirle, Sasuke me vio extrañado y se sentó yo le imite y me senté aún lado de él frente a Dei, comenzamos a cenar y había una charla muy amena .  
Ya son novios?-pregunto mamá y yo me atragante con la comida cuando Sasuke se puso rojo

Mamá, que cosas dices-conteste rojo y todos rieron a excepción de Deidara

Señor Namikaze , señora Uzumaki, quisiera pedirles permiso para salir con su hijo-dijo Sasuke y yo me sorprendí, era en serio ?

Que intenciones tienes con mi hijo?-pregunto mi padre con cara sería pero se le notaba que quería soltar la risa

Claro que sí Sasuke y tu cállate Minato, esas Sasuke por dios-dijo mamá para después dedicarnos esa sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad hacia Sasuke y yo

Que te pasa, cariño?-le preguntó mi mamá a Dei, dios no! Se me borro la sonrisa al instante

Que me ocultan?-pregunto Deidara y todos quedamos serios, a excepción de Sasuke claro

Uzumaki Naruto pov aleta

Namikaze Deidara Punto De Vista

Estaba enojado, que es lo que todos me ocultan? Iba caminando tumbo hacia un café que estaba a 7 cuadras de mi casa, quería hablar con alguien y el único que se me ocurrió fue Itachi, puede sonar raro pero nos hicieron grandes amigos después de todo, me hacía sentir cómodo.  
Llegue al café y hay estaba sentado se veía tan bien, a de tener a todas las chicas de la facultad suspirando por el, llegue y me senté en frente de Itachi, llegó la mesera y yo le pedí un café eh Itachi un té después se retiró.

Hola-salude, porque estaba nervioso?  
Que tal Dei?-pregunto calmado  
Bien gracias y tu ? -Respondí  
Bien gracias -respondió con una leve sonrisa, comenzamos a platicar sobre nuestra vida antes de conocernos y mi convivencia en New York y muchas cosas más, me sentía tan bien a su lado que por un momento se me olvido todos mis problemas, Itachi tenía un no se que que me hacía sentir tan cómodo


	10. Chapter 10

No Te Recuerdo . . .

¿Verdad o mentira?

Yamanaka Ino pov 

No podía creerlo, Deidara estaba vivo, estoy segura que era el no puedo confundirme. Hace cuanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él...  
Ha pasado 2 semanas desde que lo vi, no me ha hablado pero se que lo hará, algo dentro de mi me lo dice.  
Yamanaka Ino fin pov

Uchiha Itachi Pov 

Deidara y yo cada vez estamos más unidos , no me dice nada de la discusión que tuvimos esa tarde, la última vez que lo vi, pero no importa cada día nos acercamos más, como en los viejos tiempos, hace tres días fuimos a tomar un café, platicamos , me contó que el tiempo que se desapareció estuvo viviendo en New York , que hay fue hace seis años que conoció a Sasori en una galería de arte y se hicieron muy buenos amigos hasta ahora, también me dijo que ha estado intrigado por un comentario que hizo Naruto el día que no puede preguntarle nada, últimamente me eh sentido extraño , me encanta estar con Dei , se que antes decía que lo odiaba pero cuando lo deje de ver me di cuenta que no , que fue mi mejor amigo .

Hola Itachi , como has estado?-me pregunto Shisui con una gran sonrisa

Bien gracias y tu? -Conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa 

Bien, Itachi que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato, hace tiempo que no platicamos-me comentó Shisui y me pareció una gran idea así que acepte, fuimos a un parque y comenzamos a pláticar le conté sobre Deidara que parecía no recordarme y que se me hacía extraño que los Namikaze jamás mencionaran que tenían otro hijo, el solo escucho y dijo que tal vez era porque nunca salía con ellos o así que debía de tener una explicación lógica , platicamos un rato más de triviales y me comentó que había venido una amiga de Alemania que en ese momento iba a llegar con nosotros , después de 10 minutos llegaron un par de chicas hermosas ambas median entre 1.55 y 1.65 , delgadas una tenía un peculiar cabello rosa y orbes verdes muy lindas por cierto y la otra era rubia de orbes azules, se parecía un poco a Deidara me pareció 

Hola, como has estado Shisui?-pregunto la chica de cabello rosa 

Bien y tu Sakura?-pregunto Shisui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 

Excelente, te presento a mi mejor amiga ella es Yamanaka Ino- dijo la chica llamada Sakura  
Hola mucho gusto -saludo Ino 

Hola, el es Uchiha Itachi -me presento Shisui y salude a ambas chicas, duramos un rato platicando hasta que Ino recibió una llamada 

Hola?-contestó Ino-Dei? Si, podemos vernos cuando quieras-sonrió, acaso estaba hablando con MI Dei!?-si mañana estoy libre, esta bien hay nos vemos, hasta mañana cuídate te quiero Dei adiós-colgó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, okay debo admitirlo estaba celoso.

Conoces a namikaze Deidara?-pregunte intrigado  
Namikaze?-respondí incrédula 

Si, namikaze Deidara, rubio, escandaloso-dije agotandose casi por completo mi paciencia 

Ah si-dijo después de pensarlo dos segundos-tu también?-pregunto 

Si-respondí- de donde lo conoces?-pregunte un poco cabreado 

Hace unos días nos encontramos en la calle y platicamos-dijo Ino , era la mentira más grande que había escuchado jamás  
Uchiha Itachi fin Pov

Yamanaka Ino pov

No podía arriesgarme a que supiera alguien la verdad antes que Dei, pode ver que itachi es muy listo y se dio cuenta de mi mentira pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que si alguien se llega a enterar antes que el no lo vuelva a ver jamas…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lamento tardarme en subir es solo que no estaba segura de subir el capitulo que tenia y al final termine modificandolo :p**_

 _ **sin mas, aquí el nuevo capitulo :3**_ ** _adiós_**

No Te Recuerdo . . .

Te quiero . . .

Uchiha Itachi Punto De Vista

Después de platicar con Ino fui a casa de Deidara , el estaba en su habitación y me invitó a pasar , estábamos teniendo una amena charla, me sentía a gusto a su lado que por un momento casi se me olvida lo furioso que estaba por la mentira de Ino, y si ella trataba de quitarme a mi Dei? No, no se lo permitiré

Uchiha Itachi Punto De Vista aleta

Namikaze Deidara Punto De Vista

Cuando Itachi estaba conmigo en mi habitación me sentía nervioso y no sabía bien el porqué, tenía dudas y era el momento de descubrir algo ya mañana me vería con Ino y espero ella sepa algo también decidí comenzar ya

Hace un tiempo, cuando nos conocimos exactamente, me dijiste que si no recuerdo todo y yo no sabía de que Hablabas, y bueno últimamente siento que todos me ocultan algo y quisiera saber si tu también lo sabes-dije con un deje de tristeza y frustración

Solíamos ser "buenos amigos" se podría decir, hace 9 años fue la última vez que te vi, siempre en vacaciones nos veíamos y me peleabas y aventabas cosas como bromas, realmente eras insoportable y a la vez gracioso; cambiaste mucho-respondió y yo me sorprendí ¿porque no lo recordaba? Se que hace tiempo sufrí un accidente pero no se me borraron todos los recuerdos y los que lo hicieron mamá y papá me ayudaron a recordarlos

Ya veo, no lo recuerdo totalmente pero hace tiempo sufrí un accidente y al parecer eso es algo de lo que olvide-respondí e Itachi se sorprendió

Eso explica mucho-dijo sonriendo cálidamente

¿Porque? -Pregunte intrigado

Porque la última vez que nos vimos peleamos y yo creí que de verdad te habías enojado conmigo, me sentía triste de haber perdido a mi mejor amigo -dijo Itachi con un deje de tristeza reflejada en su rostro

Lo siento, por hacerte creer cosas que no eran-dije tratando de arreglar un problema que ni siquiera sabía que existía

No fue tu culpa, creo que no pudimos arreglarlo porque no volvimos a vernos-dijo con algo de nostalgia, así pasamos el tiempo platicando, de cómo era nuestra convivencia de pequeños, las bromas que hacía, woow no sabía que era tan genial

Estábamos risa y risa, Itachi recordando todo y yo escuchando una gran historia, quien diría que yo era así, cambie demasiado, no pasábamos de reír y es que siempre me la pasaba también con Itachi, voltee a verlo a los ojos y deje de reír, estábamos serios de repente, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía a Itachi besándome, me sorprendió demasiado pero no quería alejarme de él, no porque me gustara claro que no, sino porque somos buenos amigos y a quien engaño, si me gusta, le correspondía de inmediato y es que besaba tan bien

Dei, yo quería... -Entro Naru sin tocar la puerta y es que el tenía esa costumbre

Itachi y yo nos separamos en seguida, pude ver a Sasuke detras de Naru ambos rojos y yo no supe que mas hacer mas que ponerme igual o mas rojo que ellos

Lamento interrumpir-dijo Naru para posteriormente cerrar la puerta de golpe, voltee a ver a Itachi y estaba rojo hasta las orejas

L..Lo siento, no debí hacer eso- se disculpo con la vista agachada - no quiero te alejes de mi por esto Dei, lo siento- pude ver un gran arrepentimiento y me entristeci enseguida

No te preocupes, no cambiara nada-conteste

Me tengo que ir- comento Itachi

Si, esta bien- conteste, no se porque pero sentí mi corazón en mil pedasitos


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lamento no haber subido capitulo en toda la semana T-T perdon de verdad perdon , es que no eh estado muy bien en referencia a mi estado emocional, a sido una semana larga pero ya por fin estoy de vuelta y espero que no vuelva a pasar, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios *-* me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir con esta historia que aun no le veo el fin D:_**

 ** _En fin, a leer :D_**

 **No Te Recuerdo...**

 **Verdad...**

Namikaze Deidara pov

Hoy por fin iba a encontrarme a Ino para hablar, eran las 3 de la tarde y me dirigía hacia un café en el cual me encontraría con Ino, no sabía exactamente qué clase de cosas me diría per cualquiera era buena, no por nada insistía en hablar conmigo no sabía si confiar en ella pero muy en el fondo sentía que no me mentiría, que la conocía bien

Llegue al café y la busque con la mirada, al parecer no había llegado así que decidí ir a una mesa a esperarla, pedí un refresco, estábamos en verano y hacía calor, 5 minutos más tarde entro una chica rubia, era Ino, levante la mano para que me viera y cuando volteo me dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia mi

Hola-salude con un beso en su mejilla

Hola, que tal?-respondió cortésmente con una linda sonrisa

Pues eh estado un poco confundido y tú?-pregunte, se me vino a la mente lo de Itachi y lo que Naru no quiere contarme

Feliz, que mal que estés así, pero por eso estoy yo aquí, para resolver tus dudas- dijo con una sonrisa y tan segura de si misma que provoco que también sonriera

Bien, entonces dime ¿tú sabes que es lo que me oculta mi familia?-pregunte sin esperanza alguna de que ella supiera algo, como una desconocida sabría algo de mi familia que ni yo se

No, yo sé de tu pasado-dijo ella un poco confundida-pero me doy una idea de que es-dijo sonriéndome

Que es lo que sabes de mi pasado?-pregunte un poco intrigado ¿acaso también nos conocimos de niños?

Tu y yo solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que una vez desapareciste y no volví a saber nada mas de ti hasta ahora-respondió de lo más seria que creí jamás verla y no pude evitar pensar en que eso mismo me dijo Itachi

Es extraño, van dos personas contigo que me dicen lo mismo, pero yo no recuerdo nada-conteste mas confundido

Bien, eso explica una cosa, pero no me adelantare- respondió ella dejándome con una duda mas grande, creo que en vez de ayudarme me dejara mas confundido- se lo que estas pensando y a la mera si te deje mas confundido Dei-dijo y me sorprendí ¿Cómo supo que estaba pensando?- empezare…

Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, tengo 16 años y mi padre es Yamanaka Inochi y mi madre murió hace 3 años en un accidente automovilístico, tengo un hermano mayor que desapareció hace 9 años- hizo una pausa para observarme seria y antes de que continuara yo pregunte

Y porque dices que tienes un hermano mayor que desapareció hace 9 años? Puede que ya haya muerto o algo- le comente confundido

A eso vine a hablar contigo-respondió, ¿conmigo? Estaba completamente confundido-tu eres mi hermano, Yamanaka Deidara -respondió con seriedad

¿Qué?-pregunte confundido y alterado-¿Por qué dices eso?¿porque estas tan segura? ME ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO!-conteste para posteriormente pararme, estaba dispuesto a irme todo esto era una sarta de tonterías

Espera, Dei!-contesto Ino agarrándome del brazo para que no me fuera-te juro que lo que digo es verdad-dijo metiendo su mano a una bolsa de su pantalón, saco un papel doblado lo abrió y era una foto de ambos cuando éramos niños estábamos abrazados, yo solo guarde silencio y me senté de nuevo, estaba sorprendido-desapareciste hace nueve años en unas vacaciones de verano cuando fuimos a visitar al abuelo Onoki a Mexico. . . fuiste al patio trasero y después de eso regresaste muy enojado para posteriormente salir de la casa murmurando cosas como golpear a ese mocoso engreído- relato con la vista perdida como si estuviera recordando lo que sucedió- despues de eso ya no regresaste, duramos semanas buscándote, todas las vacaciones y jamás supimos nada de ti. . . hasta ahora, y la verdad es que no entiendo que haces aquí en Japón o como llegaste aquí si nosotros vivíamos en Alemania- termino de contarme, no sabia que decir guardamos silencio un par de minutos ambos con la cabeza agachada y es que todo esto es sorprendente

No. . . no recuerdo nada- conteste e Ino volteo a verme con un deje de tristeza- pero te creo- y era verdad, le creía, no solo porque su historia coincidía a la perfección con la de Itachi, sino también porque sentía que era verdad la seriedad con la que lo dijo y la confianza que emana me hacen creerle, ella sonrio con alivio – ahora solo queda averiguar que fue lo que me paso y porque estoy en otra familia- le dije con un gesto en la cara un poco gracioso y un tono de voz burlón y es que había demasiada tensión en el aire, ella rió

Tienes razón! Tenemos que averiguar muchas cosas-dijo con determinación. . .


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lamento muchisimo el retraso u.u de verdad, tengo ya un par de capítulos mas adelantados pero no los eh podido subir porque es mucho problema primero los escribía por el celular y luego a subirlos a una pagina (facebook) para copear y pegar en la pc, después editarlos por las faltas de ortografía y al ultimo subirlos y ahora que mi celular prácticamente no sirve u.u no eh podido actualizar, de verdad discúlpenme y pues espero subir pronto otro capitulo, ya no se cuando actualizare pero intentare hacerlo pronto. . .**_

 ** _Quiero agradecer a Ana Valdenegro por sus lindos comentarios que me ayudan a querer seguir porque sinceramente ya no me daban ganas de actualizar u.u y también a todos los que dejan sus hermosos reviews que también me ayudan y a los que leen mi fic, la verdad me motivan muchisimo_** _**Gracias a todos de verdad**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas que decir... adios hasta el próximo capitulo**_

No Te Recuerdo. . .

Sentimientos. . .

Esa misma tarde después de hablar con Ino me marche a casa, tenia un asunto pendiente que averiguar y estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad a Naru.

Cuando llegue a casa en la puerta me encontré con Itachi e inmediatamente me puse nervioso.

-Hola, que haces aquí?-pregunte casi sin poder verle a la cara

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer-dijo con su intensa mirada puesta sobre mi, la cual me ponía mucho mas nervioso –se que lo que sucedió fue algo inesperado, Dei, pero necesito decirte que…-hizo una pausa-me gustas-finalizo, no sabia que decir estaba anonadado, me puse rojo hasta las orejas y es que no era para menos, Itachi era hermoso y la amable…

-N…no se q..que decir, me halagas pero-no termine de responder porque Itachi me interrumpió de inmediato

-Solo piénsalo Dei, noo te pido que me respondas nada, de hecho dudo que me correspondas-bajo la mirada-pero por favor piensa las coas-dijo volteándome a ver con una mirada suplicante-me gustaría que pase lo que pase sigamos siendo amigos-dijo con una mirada llena de súplica que no hizo mas que romperme el corazón

-Yo… en este momento estoy muy confundido-dije y el solo me observo con atención-pero algo si tengo muy claro-dije y el arqueo una ceja-que… tu también me gustas-dije sintiendo un peso menos de encima, Itachi estaba en shock, transe, sorprendido, anonadado, no sé qué le pasaba, solo pude ver una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro

-Dei-dijo con alivio para posteriormente tomarme con ambas manos de las mejillas y besarme, no supe como reaccionar, estaba sorprendido, después de varios segundos reaccione y le correspondí el beso, fue hermosos en ese momento cuando nos separamos volteamos hacia el lado de la calle y no se como pero justo en la entrada del jardín estaban mis padres y Naru Y Sasuke ¿Qué acaso cada que nos besemos nos tienen que ver esos dos? Me puse rojo y no hice más que abrazar a Itachi y esconder mi rostro sobre su pecho, el me abrazo correspondiendo el gesto y pude escuchar una pequeña risita de parte de el.

-Minato! Nuestros pequeños se nos van!- escuche decir a mamá, voltee y pude verla con lágrimas en los ojos y a papá abrazarla con una risita y una gotita estilo anime

-¿no pueden hacer sus cosas en privado?-pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona y Naruto soto la risa

-La vez pasada fue en privado, yo no tengo la culpa de que entraras sin avisar-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lado

-No se peleen-dijo Naru-bueno que estamos esperando para entrar, tengo hambre!-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Pero si acabas de comer-dijo Sasuke en forma de burla

-Yo si me alimento bien, teme-dijo Naru y Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, todos reímos y posteriormente entramos a casa, estábamos teniendo una charla muy amena sobre que al parecer los Uchiha tienen una debilidad por los Namikaze. Cuando recordé de golpe que cabe la posibilidad de que yo no soy un Namikaze, no sabía como sentirme pero preferí dejarlo de lado, después hablaría con mis padres…

Transcurrió una semana en la que con Itachi todo iba bien a excepción de un pequeño detalle y es que Fugaku el papá de Itachi y Sasuke no le agradan las relaciones homosexuales y por eso su familia creía que éramos amigos y para que no haya sospechas solo nos comportábamos como novios dentro de mi casa, ahora entiendo porque Sasuke prácticamente vivía aquí

Tampoco había podido hablar con mis padres sobre el tema y es que no sabía como, intente sacarle la verdad a Naru otra vez pero el muy ingrato corrió hacia mamá, sentía frustración, diario me encontraba con Ino y me enseñaba cosas de la familia, como fotos y videos caseros, me contaba sobre papá, como era y también como era mamá, aun no le decía nada a nuestro padre para no ilusionarlo por la remota posibilidad de equivocarnos, Itachi aún no sabía nada pero se ponía tan celoso cuando le decía que vería a Ino o que saldría con ella y es que no me gustaba ocultarle nada pero no podía decir nada hasta que no estuviera seguro…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bueno, aquí otro nuevo capítulo :D quiero informar que la historia pronto terminará :c faltan com capítulos máximo que espero pronto poder subirlos :3 y bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen mi fic, que lo leen y comentan me hacen muy feliz y espero empezar a hacer otra nueva :D pronto**_

 ** _Gracias por comentar, sin más que decir, hasta pronto adiós n.n/_**

No Te Recuerdo. . .

Verdad. . .

Pasaron un par de días más en los que no me animaba a preguntarle a mis padres sobre mi pasado, le conté a mi mejor amigo Sasori lo que me ocurría y el me escucho y me animo a hablar con mis padres, claro también estaba decaído por la noticia, si era verdad ¿qué iba a hacer? El me dijo que si necesitaba un lugar para quedarme ahí estaba su casa y selo agradecía mucho pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría Itachi? ¿Mis padres me correrían? ¿Me iría a vivir con Ino? Es muy complicado.

No podía dormir y baje por un vaso con agua para distraerme solamente al bajar las escaleras pude ver por la rendija debajo de la puerta que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, fui a asomarme a ver quién seguía despierto ya que eran las 3:00am, antes de abrir la puerta pude escuchar a mamá.

-Minato, Dei se está comportando raro y Naru me a dicho que el cree que le ocultamos algo ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- su voz era de preocupación-¿crees que es momento de decirle la verdad?-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Cuál verdad?-pregunte en el momento que abría la puerta y ambos voltearon a verme con sorpresa

-Dei-dijo mamá con preocupación y sorpresa

-¿Qué haces espiándonos?-pregunto papá con el ceño fruncido

-Fue casualidad-le reste importancia-¿Cuál verdad?-volvi a preguntar pero no obtuve respuesta-¿acaso es que no soy su hijo? ¿esa verdad?-pregunte y es que era ahora o nunca

-Lo siento-dijo mamá comenzando a llorar

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto papa con tristeza

-Encontré a mi verdadera hermana-dije con un hilo de voz y es que es que eso de enterarse que con las personas con las que has vivido toda tu vida no es tu familia, duele.

Papá… digo, Minato abrazo a Kushina la cual no dejaba de llorar y yo ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas dudas.

Camine hacia el sofá que estaba al frente de ellos y me senté, ellos me siguieron con la mirada esperando a que continuara y así lo hice.

-Quisiera saber como termine en esta familia-dije con la mirada en el piso.

-Fue hace 9 años-comenzó a relatar Minato sentándose en el sofá que estaba detrás de el junto con kushina-nosotros fuimos a una reunión a casa de los Uchiha en México, era un lugar tranquilo, cuando termino subimos a la camioneta y arrancamos íbamos a una velocidad considerable, todo fue tan rápido, vimos una cabecita amarilla que impacto contra el coche, baje y te vi, tirado derramando mucha sangre, te llevamos a un hospital, al parecer tuviste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que de milagro no te mato y lesiones menores, cuando despertaste no recordabas a excepción de tu nombre "Deidara"- sonrió amargamente abrazando a Kushina que ya se había tranquilizado y me miraba triste- buscamos a tu familia pero no la encontramos, ya que tuvimos que irnos a New york y te llevamos asiéndote pasar por nuestro hijo, tu constantemente preguntabas que porque no recordabas nada y te decíamos que tuviste un accidente y te conformabas, eras un niño bastante hiperactivo aun mas que Naru y Kushina Juntos-dijo riendo-pero de repente se te quito, como si te doliera serlo, te tomamos mucho cariño y te amamos porque a pesar de no ser nuestro hijo, viviste con nosotros y te criamos como a uno-termino de relatar con esa sonrisa que me decía que todo estaba bien, que ponía cuando explotaba el laboratorio de química y lo mandaban a hablar.

-Lo sentimos tanto, Dei-dijo Kushina con la voz quebrada

-Gracias por todo-les dije sonriendo para posteriormente abrazarlos-son los mejores papás del mundo- comente y mamá 'si, era mi madre después de todo´ comenzó a llorar abrazándome con muchísima fuerza innecesaria

-Que vas a hacer, Dei?-pregunto papá con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a ocultar su tristeza

-No lo se-dije cuando mamá me soltó y agache la mirada

-sabes que esta es tu casa y nosotros tu familia, la decisión que tomes la respetaremos y te apoyaremos-dijo mamá-pero si te vas- dijo o más bien amenazo- no comerás mi rica comida todos los días –dijo con la voz más alta y con un cambio de ánimo repentino que hizo que tembláramos papá y yo y es que mama era cosa seria

Charlamos otro rato y después fuimos a dormir, tenía que pensar en mi decisión, pero ya sería otro día…


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disculpen la tardanza, ya tengo los últimos capítulos escritos solo que no eh tenido tiempo de subirlos :p la historia se termina :c solo quedan dos capítulos mas y fin, sin mas que decir, hasta pronto_**

No Te Recuerdo. . .

Discusión. . .

Había pasado ya varios meses en los que mi vida cambio un poco, seguía viviendo con la familia Namikaze, Ino y papá Inochi se fueron a vivir a Japón y los veía a diario. Inochi estaba feliz de haberme encontrado aunque fue Ino la que lo hizo e Itachi ya sabía que Ino era mi hermana y se disculpó con ella por haber sido grosero un par de veces y celarme, Ino cada vez que podía se burlaba de el e Itachi solo rodaba los ojos, decía que Ino era igual a mí en nuestra infancia, todo iba perfecto a excepción de un pequeño detalle: seguíamos saliendo a escondidas de su padre, Mikoto ya sabía y era feliz de que sus hijos fueran felices pero Fugaku no sabía nada y eso hacia un problema mayor, porque si se entera sabrá dios que hará.

Hoy estábamos Itachi y yo en casa, nos tocó preparar la comida y es que se le hizo costumbre a mamá de que dos días a la semana nos toca a Itachi y a mi, otros dos días a Sasuke Y a Naru, dos días más ella y un día a papá y si no lo hacíamos sentiríamos su furia, después de la comida Naru Y Sasu se fueron a casa de los Uchiha a hacer una tarea e Itachi y yo vimos una película con mis padres, fue una linda tarde y ya en la noche se Itachi, Naru no había llegado y eso era raro, ya pasaban de las 10:00pm y aun no llegaba, estábamos preocupados, mamá aún más que todos, después de 10 minutos más Naru llego llorando directamente a abrazarme

-¿qué te pasa, Naru?- pregunte y Naru no hizo nada más que aferrarse a mi

Uchiha Itachi Pov

Cuando llegue a casa escuche gritos de Sasuke viniendo de su habitación, me dirigí a la planta alta y pude ver que discutía con papá, mamá estaba tratando de calmar a papá y el mismo se veía alterado, apenas iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando Fugaku dijo, más bien grito

-Te largas de esta casa, yo no tengo hijos maricones- y ahí entendí que pasaba, Sasuke volteo a verme y se agacho

-Bien- respondió dando media vuelta

-Papá piensa mejor las cosas por favor, Sasuke solo tiene 16 años a donde va a ir-dije tratando de hacer algo por mi hermano

-Yo no quiero maricones en esta casa-dijo volteando a verme con el ceño fruncido

-Sasuke no tiene a donde ir, por favor-le dije, más bien le suplique-deja que se quede

-Empaca tus cosas Sasuke, mañana te vas a Inglaterra a estudiar en el mejor colegio que hay-dijo sin voltear a verlo-junto con tu hermano-soltó con la mirada desafiante puesta en mi

-¿Qué?-dije incrédulo y Sasuke me observo sorprendido

-ya oíste, no vaya a ser que tu salgas igual-dijo para posteriormente salir

-Fugaku, espera-dijo mamá siguiéndolo

-Lo siento-dijo Sasuke con la vista puesta en el suelo-lo siento, Itachi lo arruine todo-dijo empezando a llorar

-No te preocupes Sasu, ya veremos que hacer-dije caminando hacia él y abrazándolo

-Mientras tanto-

-Fugaku por favor no los mandes lejos, déjalos que vivan su vida-suplicaba Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos

-Dije que se irán y es mi última palabra-dijo entrando a su despacho cerrando la puerta

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Esa noche Naruto les conto lo ocurrido a su familia, todos estaban preocupados sabían cómo era Fugaku y tenían miedo de como reaccionaria

Flas Back

Estaban Sasuke y Naruto estaban haciendo la tarea en la habitación del primero

-Haaa ya me aburrí - decía Naruto estirándose

-No seas dobe y continua-dijo Sasuke estampándole una almohada en el rostro

-¿Porque hiciste eso teme?-dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

-Para que continuaras-dijo acercándose para darle un beso

-Aquí no Sasuke nos pueden ver-dijo Naru

-Sabes que tus pucheros hacen que me den ganas de besarte, aparte nadie nos ve-dijo dándole un tierno beso, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y en ese mismo instante iba pasando Fugaku

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-dijo enojado y con el ceño fruncido al momento que abría la puerta, Naruto y Sasuke se separaron asustado

-Papá, puedo explicarlo- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie

-No me digas que eres maricon-dijo Fugaku gritando, en ese instante entro Mikoto asustada por los gritos

-No papá, soy Homosexual y Naruto es mi novio-dijo Sasuke ofendido-te guste o no

-Lárgate de mi casa ahora-dijo Fugaku dirigiéndose a Naruto, este no podía dejar de llorar y solamente se fue dejando solamente a Sasuke y sus padres

-Cálmate cariño por favor-dio Mikoto tratando te calmar a su esposo

-Cómo quieres que me calme si uno de mis hijos, mis orgullos es maricon-

-Papá por favor deja de decirme así-dijo Sasuke con ganas de llorar

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga si eso eres?-dijo Fugaku

-Fugaku por favor cálmate -pidió Mikoto, es ese momento entro Itachi a la habitación

Fin Flash Back


	16. Chapter 16

_**Lamento la tardanza, como siempre no eh podido subir capitulo pronto pero intentare subir el que sigue lo mas pronto posible, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic 3**_

No Te Recuerdo. . .

Tragedia. . .

La mañana siguiente. . .

-llame a Jiraiya, dijo que podemos mandar a los chicos a Inglaterra cuando queramos-comento Fugaku a su esposa

-Cuando los mandaras?-pregunto Mikoto

-mañana mismo, les daré el día de hoy para que empaquen sus cosas-dijo con su ya característica seriedad

-no crees que es un poco precipitado?-pregunto Mikoto con tristeza – si Ssauke tiene distintas preferencias sexuales creo que como padre debemos apoyarlo, más aparte, Itachi no tiene nada que ver con esto-dijo tratando de encubrir a su hijo mayor ya que de este no sabía nada su esposo-no entiendo porque tienes…

-la decisión está tomada-interrumpió Fugaku-no quiero volver a escuchar reclamos-dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación que compartía con su esposa

-solo recuerda que si de verdad se aman nada los podrá separar-dijo Mikoto siguiendo a su esposo-el amor todo lo puede!-grito dándose media vuelta para irse

Fugaku solo observo a su esposa irse meditando las palabras escuchadas anteriormente después de todo su esposa tenía razón y más aun sabiendo que Itachi y Sasuke eran hijos de Mikoto tenía que pensársela dos veces antes de tomar una decisión definitiva ya que no dudaba que sus hijos fueran igual que su madre. . .

Fue a su habitación, tenía que pensar lo mejor para sus hijos y su familia. Toda la tarde se la paso meditando las cosas y es que se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que su hijo más pequeño, su querido Sasuke fuera homosexual y si Itachi lo sabía y lo apoyaba seria caso perdido, mientras Sasuke tenga la aprobación de Itachi era feliz, siempre fue así, pero si dejaba a Itachi con los hijos de su mejor amigo Minato puede que Itachi también se haga así sino es que ya lo es. . . no podía seguir encerrado en su cuarto rompiéndose la cabeza, no señor, salió de su habitación en dirección a la de su hijo mayor, llego y toco la puerta tres veces seguidas, escucho un "pase" y abrió la puerta pudo divisar a Itachi acomodando su maleta, este volteo a verlo mostrando una mirada de sorpresa y confusión

-Sucede algo, padre?-pregunto Itachi con una ceja alzada

-Dime una cosa Itachi, ¿eres homosexual tu también?-pregunto Fugaku serio, Itachi pareció dudar de que responder y después de medio minuto respondió serio

-Si padre, lo soy-dijo Itachi viendo serio directamente a los ojos de su padre, este suspiro

-Acaso estas saliendo con el hijo mayor de Minato?-pregunto de nueva cuenta Fugaku calmado, este acto dejo confuso a Itachi

-si-respondió simple

-¿lo amas?-pregunto Fugaku

-Como jamás eh amado a nadie más-respondió Itachi con seguridad

-Que harías por amor?-pregunto Fugaku serio- o mejor dicho, por el?

-Cualquier cosa-respondió Itachi tranquilo, Fugaku sonrió y fue directo hacia su hijo a abrazarle dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, Itachi correspondió el gesto lleno de confusión

Fugaku salió de la habitación de su hijo mayor ahora con dirección a la de su hijo menor, antes de tocar la puerta su celular interrumpió su cometido

OoOoOoOo

Mikoto salió furiosa de su casa cogió momentos antes las llaves de su coche para posteriormente salir en dirección hacia la casa de su mejor amiga Kushina Necesitaba hablar con ella desahogarse sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar Y es que no entendía el comportamiento de su esposo y por Dios si ellos mejor que nadie sabía lo que se hace por amor

Fash Back  
\- mikoto cómo te atreves a salir con ese hombre! sabes perfectamente que estás comprometida- decía Más bien gritaba una mujer de cabello largo negro y tez blanca  
\- mamá me enamoré de fugaku! quiero estar con él no con el hombre que escogiste para mí-decía una muchacha de cabello Azabache Y tez blanca con lágrimas en los ojos  
\- nada de eso jovencita usted no vuelve a ver a ese muchacho- dijo la mujer jalando fuertemente a mikoto del brazo  
\- mamá me lastimas decía mikoto aun llorando su madre la metió a su habitación y la cerró con llave  
\- no sales de ahí hasta que estés convencida y aceptes Con quién te vas a casar- dijo su madre retirándose

Mikoto no sabía qué hacer, ella no se quería casar con nadie que no fuera jugar con estaba desesperada¿ porque los padres siempre le quitaban las cosas que la gente feliz? se preguntaba llorando cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de su diminuta ventana la abrió y se asomó ya que estaba en el segundo piso, ahí lo vio, Fugaku estaba afuera con una nota sonrisa que para los demás parecía ser una curvatura en sus labios o una mueca pero ella interpretaba bien las acciones de su novio  
\- Fugaku ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelinegra  
\- vine a verte- respondió tranquilo  
\- vete tengo prohibido verte y si te llegan a ver por aquí mis padres no sé qué harían- dijo llorando -y ellos tienen casarme con Hiashi -dijo triste  
\- Hiashi no te ama ti de cualquier forma -dijo Fugaku Y es que él lo sabía porque era su amigo- pero yo sí, huye conmigo...- dijo decidido, Mikoto no sabía qué responder, nada la haría más feliz

-sí- dijo Mikoto feliz y emocionada -¿pero cómo? estoy encerrada- dijo decepcionada  
-Salta- dijo Fugaku serio  
-¿qué? me da miedo- dijo insegura Y es que estaba y en el segundo piso en una diminuta ventana  
-Salta- repitió Fugaku- confía en mí  
Así lo hizo, mikoto salto cayendo encima de fugaku, no se detuvieron a cerciorarse que estuvieran bien, tenían que correr antes de que salieran los papás de Mikoto y los cacharan

Fin flash back

Mikoto estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que una camioneta se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella...

OoOoOo

-hola?- respondió Fugaku a la llamada  
\- habló con el señor Uchiha?- preguntó una mujer del otro lado de la línea  
-sí, quién habla?- preguntó Fugaku en ese momento salió Sasuke de su habitación, observo a su padre  
\- hablo del hospital, lamento informarle que su esposa Uchiha Mikoto tuvo un accidente automovilístico- en ese momento sintió que el mundo se le acababa, no podía ser verdad  
\- voy para allá- respondió colocando el teléfono sin esperar respuesta, volteó a ver a Sasuke que lo veía confundido mientras escuchaba la puerta de la habitación de Itachi abrirse a su espalda, sin voltear a verle dijo-tú madre tuvo un accidente…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lamento la tardanza :c ya es el ultimo capitulo y quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi fic y también a los que comentaron C: gracis de verdad, me motivaron mucho ...**_

No Te Recuerdo…

No había noticias de Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke y Fugaku estaban en el hospital esperando impacientemente noticias de su familiar  
Sasuke- se escucha un grito -itachi -seguido del anterior, los dos nombrados voltearon a la dirección donde venía el grito pudieron divisar a dos jóvenes rubios Naruto y Deidara corrieron en dirección hacia sus chicos abrazando  
-lamento mucho lo que pasó, ¿cómo está Mikoto? preguntó Deidara sin importarle ser visto por Fugaku  
-Aún no tenemos noticias -respondió Sasuke  
-Lo lamento tanto- dijo Kushina acercándose a ambas parejas  
Fugaku solo observaba con atención a sus hijos y a los hijos de su mejor amigo -se quieren mucho- escuchó decir a Minato, Sin voltear a verlo responde solamente con su ya característico Hmp  
-lo sé- él lo sabía, podía verlo, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su amada y en que todo era su culpa, en ese momento salió al doctor Fugaku se acercó preocupado  
\- doctor ¿Cómo está mi esposa?- preguntó preocupado  
-la señora mikoto ahora se encuentra estable, se lastimó un brazo y tuvo un golpe en la cabeza pero nada grave -dijo el doctor con calma  
-puedo verla?- dijo fugaku  
-si, por favor venga- dijo el doctor comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Mikoto  
Todos habían escuchado lo que dijo el doctor y estaban muy aliviados y felices  
Fugaku entró a la habitación de su esposa un poco asustado, la vio acostada con los ojos cerrados, un brazo vendado al igual que su cabeza sólo de la parte de la frente se acercó con paso lento cuando estuvo a su lado se permitió llorar, si, fugaku estaba llorando  
-lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa- decía entre lágrimas - si Simplemente te hubiera hecho caso- dijo con la cabeza agachada sosteniendo la mano de su esposa  
-no fue tu culpa cariño- respondió Mikoto de la forma más dulce que alguna vez has escuchado, Fugaku abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su esposa en una sonrisa que a su parecer era hermosa y reflejaba tranquilidad  
-estaba tan preocupado- dijo fugaku dejando de llorar- tenías razón, tenías toda la razón ellos son libres de escoger el amor de su vida -dijo fugaku completamente convencido de sus palabras  
-Qué bueno que te das cuenta cariño -dijo mikoto feliz en ese momento se escuchó que tocaban la puerta- adelante- contestó Mikoto y de ella entró Itachi y Sasuke  
-Qué bueno que ya estés bien madre, Nos tenías preocupados- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa  
-Lamento haberlos preocupado, su padre quiere decirles algo- dijo mikoto con una cálida sonrisa volteo hacia su esposa sorprendido y esta no hizo más que darle un leve apretón en la mano que seguía sosteniendo  
-Yo . . . Lamento mucho mi comportamiento- dijo el azabache mayor- nunca pude imaginar cuánto se quieren hasta hace unos momentos que los vi y tienen mi consentimiento para salir con esos chicos  
Itachi y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos, uno más que otro  
-gracias padre- Dijo Itachi abrazando al mencionado Saske solamente lo abrazó y le susurró un gracias apenas audible para su progenitor...  
Pasaron un par de meses y se podía ver una gran terraza con diez personas hablando y riendo, eran la familia Uchiha, los Namikaze y los Yamanaka, al fin se han hecho grandes amigos  
Fugaku observaba feliz a sus hijos cómo se veían ellos felices a un lado de los hijos de Minato, estaba seguro que la mejor decisión que pudo tomar fue esa, si no lo hubiera hecho quien sabe que hubieran hecho sus hijos, a final de cuentas su hijo mayor Itachi y el hijo mayor de Minato, Deidara se harían cargo de ambas empresas hasta que sus hijos menores crecieran ya que estoy eran los que se harían cargo  
Se sentía bien saber que sus hijos serían felices con el amor de su vida, aunque estos fueran hombres, y una vez más confirmó que el amor todo lo puede...


End file.
